


Judgment

by afreerobin



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hey what could of been, Its also not long and i wrote it in about thirty minutes but i needed to get my emotions out, This isn't technically romance but more like, Which also means defo not beta read, im also coming for Brennan Lee Mulligan and Zac Oyama, im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreerobin/pseuds/afreerobin
Summary: Theobald knows there are times you have to leave someone behind. He still doesn't like it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Major Spoliers for A Crown of Candy episode 6!!!!

The night is calm, and Theobald doesn't think that's quite fair. Stars shine brightly, and the moon casts its low glow on their party. They've stopped, finally, after so long on the run that it's hard to distinguish just how far they've gone.

Jet and Ruby are so close together they might as well be one. Amethar keeps a watchful eye on them, but that light Theobald has seen for years is all but gone. And poor little Liam, is sitting right next to him. The lad hasn't cried yet, though Theobald expects he very much wishes too. He has Sprinkle in his lap, and Theo hopes that isn't making the pain of losing Preston even worse.

Theobald himself is still having trouble processing what had happened. How good, just, and kind King Amethar was ripped from his throne by a few simple words. How the Pontifex so coldly cast judgment on them.

How Lapin was gone.

That, above all things, Theobald can strangely accept the easiest. Not because he is glad, not because he doesn't mourn, but because any denial would ruin him, and he needs to be strong for those around him. (Three of which are children, and a rage bubbles in his chest as he catches a glance at their wounds)

Lapin died for them. This is a statement. A fact. A week ago Theobald had been sure Lapin would stab each and every one of them in the back should the opportunity arise. Now he can only be aware of just how much he misjudged the Chancellor.

The ability to fly had only coursed through Theobald a few short seconds, but it had given him enough time to keep Ruby and Liam safe. He can still remember how light the spell made him. It had felt like walking on air.

When Lapin fell the weight returned to his limbs with a powerful force of gravity. He felt heavier than ever, despite no extra weight actually being applied to him. How much of that was the spell, and how much of that was the pit that formed in his stomach the moment Lapin hit the ground, he could not say.

It isn't fair. Theobald knows everyone around him is probably thinking the same thing, but it repeats in his head like a mantra. The King, the Princess, and Liam had been his priority in battle, true, but he can't shake the feeling that it hadn't been Lapin's time. He hadn't deserved to be their acceptable loss.

Then, he remembers Lazuil. She had told him to run, and died. The King had told him to protect Jet and Ruby, and Lapin died. All his life Theobald has wanted to _protect,_ but he never counted on the choices that needed to be made.

It's not fair. It's not fair and Theobald wants to do anything but sit here. None of them even know very much about Lapin, perhaps even disliked him for a good long while, yet the man had gone and been their sacrificial lamb.

The change in their relationship had started, Knight and Chancellor growing and evolving. Lapin had smiled at him when he casted the spell.

Theo would never get a chance to protect that smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace you funky bunny grandpa


End file.
